Lost Souls
by sparechange
Summary: Dean and Sam are drawn to a small collage town when a strange dream leads them to believe that a recent murder is 'their kind of problem.' Once there, they encounter a girl with a strange connection to whatever has been causing the murders and a strong di
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't breath. That was how it started. The invisible weight on her chest pressed down on her with an uncontrollable sense of fear. Her hands were shaking so bad with tremors that if anyone saw her they would think she was an addict needing a fix. She sat up in bed trying to calm herself. Slightly rocking back and forth, gripping her hands shut to stop them from shaking.

She look around her dorm room noticing that her roommate, Rachel, was gone. She quickly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of flip-flops as she walked out the door. Thinking a walk might calm her nerves she headed down the well lit second floor hallway. The walking was helping with the shakes but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.She began listing off in her head the things she had to do the next day. In high school doing that had helped her calm down many times. Her friends from those days had often called her obsessive-compulsive or a control freak, but none the less it had worked.

She stared vacantly at the window in front of her. There was a reflection of all the hallway lights on the glass. She didn't really pay attention to it until she was a bit closer. Squinting her eyes she noticed that some of the light's reflecting seemed to go out. She heard a faint pop from behind and then another. Turning around she saw that about ¼ of the hallway lights had gone out, and a second later another went out, then another.

The fear suddenly seized control of her body. Her mind began screaming at her to run, and get out of there. Her feet were seemingly frozen in place and she watched the lights go out closer and closer to her unable to run. Suddenly once the light that was only a few feet away from her went out with the quiet pop she ran like it was the gunshot at the beginning of a track race.

Once she reached the end of the hall the practically broke down the stair-well door trying to get through it faster. She flew down the stairs only stopping when she had to open the first floor door. As she tried to twist the handle she realized it wouldn't turn and that she was locked inside. Her only other option was to head back up the stairs and try a different floor. She headed towards the first of the steps right as the entire second floor went pitch black. She could see the faint light from the third floor but the darkness seemed to swallow it, leaving a pitch black nothingness on the stairs that were only a few yards away.

Her heart was poundingin her ears and it amazed her that she could hear the footsteps on the stairs above her because it was so loud. Slowly stepping back from the stairs but never taking her eyes off them, she began to see a figure making it's way down. As it descended the stairs the light seemed to get dimmer and dimmer. It's movements were jerky and stiff, seemingly inhuman. It's skin was covered with cuts and bruises and was a sickening gray color. Recognition hit her as soon as she could she its face.

"Rachel? What the-" She asked nausea taking over. Her roommates eyes were bloodshot, bruises and cuts covered her body. Rachel's continued coming down the stairs with the same jerking movement that seemed like her body was having a hard time controlling its movement. As Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs the other girl ran towards the door, trying as hard as possible to get the door to open.

"Please! Somebody help me!" She screamed banging her fist against the door. "Somebody!" Her screams became sobs as she realized that no one was going to get her out, that she was trapped.

"Lizzie" Rachel said in a voice that was somewhat hushed. The girl turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't…" She begged as her legs became weaker and weaker and threatened to give out from under her as she leaned against the door behind her. Rachel was right in front of her now and Liz could only try and push herself farther into the door.

"You can't save us Lizzie" Rachel said. "they want you to, but you can't." with a jerky motion she lifted her hand and motioned to the window behind her. Liz turned around and stifled back a scream. In the window she could be more girls that looked like Rachel. Their bloodshot eyes were staring at her with an unfathomable amount of wanting. Liz turned back to Rachel unable to stop looking at her as she spoke. "They don't understand Lizzie. You can't try to save us Lizzie. You might not even be able to save yourself."

A loud pounding noise vibrated the door. And the glass on the door's window shattered. Hands began reaching in, grabbing her. The a multitude of voices began calling out to her beginning her to save them. Liz struggled to break free but the hand's grips were to strong.

Rachel leaned forward, and whispered "Wake up Lizzie" into her ear.

Sitting straight up in bed, Liz gasped for breath. Covered in a cold sweat her entire body was shaking. Light was pouring into her dorm room. Glancing at her clock Liz noticed that it was already past 9. Getting out of bed she quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Her roommate's bed was again empty.

Liz grabbed her cell-phone and was about to call her when she realized that she was probably in class. Rachel had an early class that ended at around 9:45 so Liz decided to wait until then to call her. Liz had about 20 minutes or so to get ready so she quickly went to the adjourning bathroom that she and Rachel shared with the dorm on the other side.

Once done she headed outside her door and proceeded to call Rachel. Out of habit she headed towards the stairs but recalling the dream she headed toward to elevator instead. Liz's phone continued to ring until she got Rachel's voice mail.

"Hey Rach. It's Lizzie call me when you get this ok. I really need to talk to you its important" Liz headed out the front of her door and quickly noticed a police cars on the closer side of the park area the College had built a few years back. Liz felt her muscles tense as she headed towards the crowd of people that had gathered. Urgently needing to hear from Rachel she pulled out her phone and began calling her again.

She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and was stopped by a line of police tape. "What happened?" She asked the person next to her while still holding the phone in her hand.

"A jogger found a body this morning. They're saying that some girl was murdered." The guy next to her saidshadinghis eyes to try and get a better look.

Taking her cell-phone away from her ear, Liz thought she heard a phone ringing from further into the enclosed area "No." She mumbled under her breath and she ducked under the police tape.

An officer saw her and immediately began trying to stop her. "Miss? Miss? Miss, this is an active crime scene, you can't be here. Miss?" the officer asked as he tried to get her attention.

Liz completely ignored him as she followed the ringing. The officer finally grabbed her as she came within sight of the body. "Rachel-"

Rachel was staring at her. The same Rachel from her dream. Blood shot eyes, gray bruised skin, it was exactly the same. All Liz could think about was how this wasn't supposed to happen. How her dream couldn't of been real. As she stared at Rachel's body she felt the panic rise inside her. Rachel's eyes seemed to stare at her, they saw her, saw what she was thinking, they saw everything. The officer was trying to pull her away but she was frozen to the spot. "No it wasn't- It can't-" She mumbled while the world around her began to spin and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was walking down stairs when he heard it, a girls voice barely audible. "Rachel? What the-" She seemed to be out of breath and confused, but then Sam heard her screaming. "Please! Somebody help me! Somebody!" The girls voice held such desperation he took the stairs three at a time.

At the bottom of the stairs he saw two girls. One was definitely dead, or at least deadish. The other girl was very much alive and very much terrified. Her brown eyes where wide with fear and tears were streaming down her face. She was pushing herself against a door trying to get away. Sam tried to go to her but his feet wouldn't move. He had to watch as behind her glass shattered and dozens of hands reached through the doors window to grab her.

Then as soon as it had begun they were gone, all except the dead girl. She stood there staring at where the other girl had been. Slowly she turned around, facing him. Tilting her head to the side she seemed to study him but her attention was drawn to the floor to his left. Quickly Sam glanced to his left and noticed a pamphlet. He looked back towards the girl but found she had disappeared. He picked up the pamphlet on the floor and read, '_Benting University.'_

Sam woke up with a start. Throwing off his covers he went to his laptop. He waited for his computer to turn on and tried to wake his brother. "Dean? Dean wake up man. Dean!" He nearly yelled. His brother sat up pulling a gun from under his pillow. He looked around the room and didn't see any threat so he collapsed back onto his pillow.

"What Sammy?" He asked his voice muffled because of his pillow. "It's too damn early for this."

"Dean it's already nine." Sam stated while typing in Benting University on his computer.

"Yea, well that Poltergeist yesterday beat the shit out of me I think I deserve to sleep in." Dean turned over in bed and put the pillow over his ears.

" I had one of those dreams again." Sam began scrolling down on his computer the Bentington University official site.

Dean rolled back over so that he was facing Sam. " Yeah, what about?"

"This girl-" Sam began but was cut off by Dean.

"You know Sammy most guys keep those types of dreams to themselves..."

"Shut up Dean this is serious."

"Ok, ok what about this girl?"

" She's in trouble, i don't know these spirits or zombies were attacking her."

"O joy another Damsel in Distress. Well I guess I could use a good lay."

"Dean your shameless."

"No just horny. So where are we going to?"

"Wythe, Virginia. We should get going."

"I can't take a shower first?"

"No, Dean. I want to get there and check things out. And it looks like a pretty long drive. 8 plus hours."

"Sam you think next time you could trying using the Psychic thing of your more locally?"

"Dean." Sam warned getting annoyed.

"Ok ok I'm up. Get your panties out of a bunch."

About eight hours later Sam and Dean were checking into their hotel room. Checking his watch Sam turned on the TV. and changed it to the news.

"_And now for our top story tonight. Early this morning the body of Rachel Stevenson was found on the campus of Benting University. The college freshman was discovered by a jogger earlier this morning. Although the circumstances surrounding her death are still under investigation, it is believed that she was beaten to death. If you have any information involving this incident please contact the Wythe Police department."_

"Oh my god." Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Dean asked. " Was that her? Were we too late?"

"Yes, No I mean, she was in my dream but she was already dead. She wasn't the one that was in trouble." Sam stated, rubbing his temples.

"Well I'd say she was in trouble or at least was since she's dead." Dean smarted off.

Sam's started to get a headache and as it got worse and worse he kept seeing flashes. The same girl from before was running. Sam couldn't tell where but he could tell that something was after her by the way she kept turning around and the fear in her eyes. he looked behind her but couldn't see what was chasing her. Looking back to the girl he watched as she stumbled and fell. She struggled to get back up while glancing behind her. Before he could see what happened something broke him from his vision.

"Sammy? Sam what's wrong? are you ok man?" Dean asked leaning over his brother who had fallen to the floor. Dean gave his brother a hand and helped him sit on the bed.

"That girl, she's in trouble." Sam said grabbing a tissue when he noticed his nose was bleeding.

"The dead girl?" Dean asked confused.

"No the other one. We need to find out who she is. Whatever killed that other girl is after her now." Sam said

"Okay then lets start asking around see if we can figure out what the thing is." Dean suggested going through one of his bags. "here you go special agent Collins." Dean tossed Sam and FBI badge. " I'm getting in the shower. You go get us some food and then we'll go see what we can figure out."

"Hurry man. I don't want her to wind up dead." Sam stated as he got up and headed out the door.

At the Wythe memorial hospital Liz woke up in a cold sweat. She'd had another nightmare. In it she was running, running from something. She couldn't remember what it was. Actually she couldn't remember much from the dream, just that she was scared and needed to get away. The rest was pretty hazy. A few moments later an elderly nurse walked into the room.

" Oh, dear your finally awake. How are you feeling honey? Alright? You gave that poor officer quite a scare you know." The old woman rattled on.

Liz looked at her slightly confused until the events of that morning replayed in her head. The dream, the police cars, and Rachel's body all flashed through her head. " How- How long have I been out?" Liz asked

"O quite a while. For eight hours. It seems when you fainted you got a concussion. All of us here have been rather worried about you. Now I'll go get the doctor honey. You just wait right here" The elderly woman said.

Liz discovered her name was Martha when she was able to read her name tag. Liz smiled as she left. Martha reminded her of one of those elderly grandmothers who always had cookies ready for the neighborhood kids. Liz's smile slowly faded when she saw Rachel's face in her head. Her eyes staring at her. Of all the happy memories she had of Rachel all she could seem to remember was her dead body or the one from her dream. lost in thought Liz barely noticed when the doctor walked in.

"Welcome back to the world of the consciousness Miss Townsend." The doctor said pulling out a pen light. "Stare straight ahead" he ordered as he shined the light directly into one light then the other. "Good, Good" he mumbled as Liz blinked to get rid of the light spots. "Well Miss Townsend-"

"You can call me Liz Dr...Connelly" Liz stated after reading his nametag.

"Well then Liz how are you feeling? Any dizziness?" He asked and Liz shook her head No. " Does your head hurt? Any nausea?" He continued asking questions all of which she answered no to. "Well then I'd say you are good to go. But there are some officers outside that need to talk to you. Do you feel up to that?" He asked kindly.

"Why would they need to talk to me?" Liz asked.

"Well they have some questions to ask about your roommate." He stated almost hesitantly as if he thought she would break down at the mentioning of Rachel.

"oh" Liz said quietly, "of course that's why" she mumble almost to herself.

"Well I'm going to send them in, okay?" The Doctor asked. He then waited till she shook her head yes before leaving the room. Moments later two officers walked into the room.

The first on introduced himself as Detective Newton. "Hello Miss. Townsend. My partner and I need to ask some questions ok?" with out waiting for a reply he continued on. "Now Miss. Townsend-"

"It's Liz, call me Liz. " Liz curtly said as images of Rachel began swimming through her head.

"Liz do you know why your roommate would have been in the park area?" he asked while his partner pulled out a pen and small notepad.

"She had a- an early class. "

"Miss town- I mean Liz upon examination her time of death occurred between the hours of 3 and 5 a.m. Do you know why she would have been out that late?"

Liz looked at him confused. "No. We went to bed at around 11. I didn't even realized she'd left that early." Thoughts of Rachel being murdered while Liz had slept in her bed sent shivers down her spin.

" Any boyfriends? someone she might have met?"

"Rachel's been single for a few weeks now. She and Jeremy broke up because he switched schools." Liz stated trying to wrack her brain for something or someone she might be overlooking.

"Jeremy what?"

"Jeremy Campbell, but he wouldn't of done this. He's not like that. He and Rachel are still good friends." Liz said back tracking hoping she didn't get Jeremy in trouble, he was good guy.

"It just routine ma' am" the other officer spoke up for the first time. "we're just trying to cover all are bases."

"Now I think that's all we needed." Detective Nelson said. "I you think of anything else give us a call ok?" With that he handed her a card and left.

After sitting in her room by herself for a while Liz pressed the nurse call button. A few seconds later Martha walked in. "Yes dear? Is there something you need?"

"Um. I was wondering when i could check out." Liz mumbeled. She needed to get home and do something, other wise she was going to go insane. Keeping busy was always an escape for her. It kept her mind from wandering and right now that was the last thing she wanted it to do.

"O that. Well Doctor Connelly said you were good to go so let me just go get you checked out. It shouldn't take that long." Martha said kindly hurrying out of the room.

About an hour later Liz was back at her dorm room. And for some reason she was unnaturally tired. Liz would have thought that a girl who had slept more than she usually did in a week would be wired, but she just felt exhausted. As soon as she got into her room she collapsed onto her bed and went back to sleep. And back into another nightmare...


End file.
